The Implication of the Knock
by linda-shamy-6788
Summary: My idea of how Amy and Sheldon get back together after their Thanksgiving day.


**A/N:**

 **This little one shot is an idea which crossed my mind, while I had a terrible night without sleep ;)**

 **It´s my idea how Amy and Sheldon get back together after their Thanksgiving day and Sheldon**

 **told her, that he only want to be friends with her.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **As always a huge thanks goes to my bestie and beta Ana, she read and checked this story while she was on a birthday party. Gracias mi amor :***

* * *

Sheldon was about to knock on his favorite door, not because the first three digits were the same as his most favorite number in the world, which was Pi. No, he had admitted to himself that the person who was behind that door matters more than any number he ever had calculated in his life. Ok, maybe the beginning of the string theory calculation was nearly on the same level. He thought, sighing quietly as he raised his hand to knock in his typical behaviour.

A few inches before his hand would hit the hardwood, he stopped in his tracks. A loud sob came from her apartment, a noise so heartbreaking that even Sheldon Cooper felt the pure sadness and desperation running through his veins. He lowered his hand, taking a step closer and laying his ear onto the door.

In the background he could hear the typical melody of little house on the prairie, Amy´s all time favorite serie in the world, and again that sob. She was crying, crying because of him, because he ruined their thanksgiving together. He told her that he just wanted to be friends with her, after she called him. Her small voice at the end of their talk, was not common to him, his Amy… not anymore ... had never spoken with such a broken voice before. With a soft bump he lay his forehead onto her door and he could hear her speaking.

\- "What did I do?". She cried hysterical. "The only one who understood me completely is gone. Even he didn't want to spend time anymore with me. My mom was right, I'm strange and I will never have real love". Amy blow her nose, a noise he didn't like because it reminds him of germs, but right now, he just wanted to knock and take her in his arms. What she said it wasn't true, he wanted to spend time with her, more as he ever want to admit.

Since they broke up, he felt incomplete, nothing makes sense and even the comic book´s night were now boring, because he couldn't tell Amy what was new in his collection. But what he really missed was the little touches when they sit beside each other on the brown couch, her flowery and clean scent when she turned her head to speak with Bernadette, and her sparkling eyes when he makes a joke that only them would understand.

In the nights he also thought about all the kisses they shared, and the feeling to be so close to her was a clutch to a straw, that maybe she would come back to him. And what he did?. Tell her on the phone that they only should be friends. Was he insane?. No, his mother had tested him but he needed to change something… anything.

He pulled himself back from the door, straightened his back and did the only right decision. He started to knock. Three times, ending with "Amy".

As he started to knock, he could hear some movement inside, her sobs become silent and six soft steps into his direction. He was standing at the door, with a beating heart. What will he say to her or what will he do?. In a millisecond he knew it was a bad idea to come to her but as she opened the door of her apartment 314, all thoughts were gone and only Amy was in his view.

She was wearing the same clothes as in the morning, as they drove to the aquarium, her blouse was crumpled and the last button was open, her skirt was shifted, so her button was on her hips. He raised his head and looked into her face, he was shocked for how terribly sad she gazed at him. Her cheeks were red, some wet streams were still on them and her eyes were swollen and completely red.

-"Sheld…"

-"Amy…"

-"You first." Both said together.

-"May I come in?" Sheldon asked her with a soft voice and still watching into her eyes.

-"I...uhm...yes." Amy hesitant.

Sheldon entered into her apartment in silence, when Amy finally closed the door he couldn't stop himself. He turned towards her, she looked like a fawn, scared to death with huge green eyes, in two steps he was in front of her. Sheldon raised his hands and lay them both onto her cheeks, with his thumbs he whipped her tears away, which were still on her cheeks and glimmered in the light.

-"Sheldon what..?" She asked again in her small voice but he stopped her.

-"Shh. Your mom is so wrong. You´re not strange and you´re not alone". He whispered softly while he lowered slowly his head.

-"What?". Amy started to blink several times to hide her new coming tears.

-"Don't cry, not anymore because of me, I did enough."

-"You?. I was the idiot who needed a break, who avoid you the last few weeks. And when you told me that you only want to be fr...frie...friends…". The tears streamed down her cheeks over Sheldon's thumbs and her voice broke several times as she tried to speak normally.

This scene broke his heart, normally he avoid crying people as much as he can, but in this case, he was the reason for all this. Sheldon pressed his hands softly into her cheeks and raised her head, forcing her to look into his eyes, which caused that she had to move one step closer to him.

-"Amy, please stop. I hurt your feelings, again and again, it was the only way…". Sheldon felt how a huge lump grow in his throat, when he thought about their 5th anniversary and how terrible it ended. "...for you. I'm really sorry I did this today to you, and again you're crying because I'm a insane idiot".

-"You aren't insane, your mother tested you." Amy said with a mini smile on her lips. A bit confused about her sentence, he searched for the right words.

-"I… uhm… What I wanted to say, is that… I want you back in every possible way, Amy." Sheldon didn't let her reply, he lowered his hands, throwing them around her body and took her into a warm and lovely hug. His cheek lay on her head, he closed his eyes because of her wonderful scent, like his own drug. Both stand their, holding each other like never before.

\- "I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair and she pushed him a little bit away so that she can look at him. Her eyes were still red but they are sparkling.

-"What did you say?". She asked.

-"I said I missed you, very much Amy, more than I can admit." Very slowly a smile draw on her lips which finally reached her eyes. Her she was, his Amy.

-"I missed you too." Amy got onto her tiptoes to kisses his lips softly, after a few seconds she tried to break the kiss, but Sheldon hold her closer. He deepen the kiss and both ended in a passionate encounter. Breathless he pulled her a little bit away, lay his forehead onto hers.

-"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."


End file.
